


Dreams of Meihem

by Maeroki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeroki/pseuds/Maeroki
Summary: Mei has been feeling frustrated lately with always having to play babysitter to the Junkers until one night, her frustrations manifest in a different way.





	Dreams of Meihem

Mei let out a small yell as she slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Filled with frustration, Mei stomped over to her desk almost slamming her glasses down before spinning around angrily to scoop her pillow up off her bed. Holding it roughly with both hands Mei pressed her face into its softness and let out a small scream. Even with a pillow to her face Mei couldn't bring herself to inconvenience others, ever the polite little mouse, always responsible. After all that's what had gotten her into this trouble in the first place.

Mei threw the pillow back on the bed before diving on top of the neatly made covers and adjusted her pillow so she could lay face down onto it. For the third time that week she had been left to keep an eye on the newly recruited Junkers that had arrived at Overwatch just a few months prior. The odd pair was forever getting themselves into some sort of trouble, quite often explosively, so they frequently required a chaperone; a task which often seemed to fall to Mei lately. She just couldn't bring herself to say no to the desperate look on Winston's face.

Often Winston would seek Mei out in the early hours of the morning hoping to ambush her as she was sitting at her computer, coffee in her hands as she was trying to wake up. Winston would sit with her before starting some sort of unrelated small talk, usually about the weather, while slowly building up towards asking her the dreaded question. Every time he asked Mei would try her hardest to say no, only to end up agreeing. Winston would then thank her hurriedly and rush out of the room before she could change her mind, yelling over his shoulder that he owed her.

"Bah!" She exclaimed into her pillow, "You owe me so much Winston!"

With her face still on her pillow Mei raised her hand in a fist to shake it at her ceiling before letting out another small, muffled scream. Giving a small sigh she rolled over onto her back, staring towards the ceiling but not really seeing it, as she thought to herself that the Junkers weren't too bad, or at least the larger of the two wasn't.

Roadhog never really seemed to cause much trouble, often choosing to sit quietly in the corner of whatever area they were in and become engrossed in his reading, occasionally chuckling at whatever joke he'd just read but seemingly not paying much attention to herself or the other Junker. Mei had probably spent more time with them than anyone else so far and she still hadn't heard him utter more than a few words at a time, unless it was to tell his smaller companion to shut up. That one never seemed to know when to stop talking.

Mei groaned as his image came to her mind. Tall, lanky but muscular, Junkrat surprised, no, shocked everyone around him with his boundless energy and manic nature, often getting himself into some sort of mess. He'd forever be laughing at something or talking endlessly about whatever came to his mind that moment. If he wasn't accidentally blowing something up, he was making some kind of crude joke, telling the same stories that were always slightly different or just spinning some kind of nonsense. Mei remembered one conversation where he tried telling her about something called a "Drop Bear" but she had been so irritated at his constant talking that day that she had just switched off mentally. Or rather, she had tried to. Usually if Mei seemed at all like she wasn't listening Junkrat would either get louder or come closer to her.

That was one of the many things that annoyed Mei about the Junker; how much he always seemed to be touching her. Countless times if her attention wasn't on him Junkrat would wander over to her to irritate her. Sometimes it would be by stealing the research papers Mei had brought along with her or reading over her shoulder allowed, often mispronouncing the words. On rare occasions when he seemed a little less wired than normal Junkrat would come over to Mei and simply put his arms around her in a weak hug. This didn't usually last long as he'd get twitchy and either tickle her for her attention or cheekily lick her cheek. A small blush crept up Mei's face as she recalled one time where Junkrat had placed his hand on her lower back as he leaned down to poke at her paperwork. The feeling of his strong hand on her body and his warm breath on her neck as he spoke had sent shivers down her skin, leaving her stomach in knots and making her heart skip a beat. Mei had very hastily made an excuse to get up to leave, trying to put a bit of distance between them. Mei's reaction had surprised her as well as leaving her slightly confused. Maybe he just irritated her so much that just being near him made her uncomfortable.

'Yeah,' she had thought to herself, 'yeah that sounds about right. He's a strange man, why wouldn't I be uncomfortable having him touch me or be that near to me?'

Suddenly Mei found herself picturing Junkrat's golden eyes as he leaned towards her, breaking into one of his signature fanged grins. She felt her blush deepen as she thought about his constant shirtless chest, the lean muscle, the skull tattoo on his arm, the toned v of his pelvis above the hem of his tattered shorts…

Mei shook her head trying to clear the image from her mind. Junkrat was simply an annoying man she now had to babysit every other day and nothing more. Putting it down to nerves she pushed that same thought from her mind for what felt like the millionth time today.

Groaning loudly, Mei covered her face with her hands, trying to use the coolness of her skin to stop the blush from burning her face. After a few minutes she rolled herself off the bed before grabbing her snowflake pyjamas from the draw of her nightstand. Sleep was starting to nag at her and she was finding it harder and harder to fight it. Pulling back the sheets, Mei crawled into the bed and pulled the soft, blue covers up under her chin before snuggling into her pillow.

Mei couldn't remember falling asleep but sleep she did, her mind swirling as she drifted deeper and deeper as the dream took hold of her.

Suddenly she was lying in a large field that was covered in nothing but an endless sea of light blue and purple flowers. Sitting up, Mei could see that the field stretched on endlessly, the flowers growing larger as they got further away. Giant peach coloured butterflies the size of small hover cars were floating gently above her head leaving trails of gentle clouds behind their wings. A strange warmth started to spread over her and she couldn't help feeling completely relaxed as she lay back down, wriggling into the blossoms, gently patting down the folds of the yellow summer dress she was now wearing.

Mei smiled to herself as she reached out and lifted one of the beautiful blooms to her face, gently nuzzling her nose into it, enjoying the soft feel of its petals on her skin. A feeling of pure serenity flooded her and she let out a long, peaceful sigh.

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud but oddly muffled boom. Mei sat up just in time to see a number of the blossoms get thrown into the air before another small, fuzzy explosion sent up a shower of petals. One after another the odd explosions threw more and more flowers into the air as they gradually got closer and closer to her. Mei tried to get to her feet, but struggled as the mess of flowers made her slip, forcing her to scamper backwards in a crawl like movement trying to get away from the eruptions that were steadily heading towards her.

"Mei…" A voice cut through the air causing Mei to stop her awkward scurrying; staring around the field as the blasts suddenly came to an end. Mei's eyes grew large, that accent was unmistakable. "Mei…"

Mei let out a small gasp as a pair of mismatched hands reached over her shoulders to embrace her from behind. Quickly she brought her own hands up taking hold of one that was flesh and of another that seemed to be made of metal. Confusion briefly clouded Mei's mind when it finally clicked in her head just whose hands were now wrapped around her shoulders. She swallowed as her heart leaped into her throat.

"Thought you could hide from me huh, love?"

A maniacal laugh broke the silence as Mei felt herself be pulled backwards, through the flowers, through the earth, deep into the blackness to come to a sudden soft landing.

The first thing she noticed was that her pretty yellow summer dress was gone, replaced by a black silk nightdress that was far shorter and far more revealing than she'd have picked herself now covered her body. Mei blinked as she looked around her and noticed she was lying on a four poster bed, its frame made of some kind of gold coloured steel. Gleaming, ruby red organza curtains hung from the rods, reaching down past the edges of the bed and to where she thought the floor must be. The mattress was elegantly covered in ruby coloured satin sheets, an assortment of red and gold trimmed pillows gathered behind her back, helping her sit up as she faced the end of the bed. The whole set up made Mei feel like she was suddenly lying with a burning fire pit. A warm golden light glowed softly around her, but when she looked outside of the shimmering curtains there was nothing but an endless black darkness. From where Mei was laying she couldn't see any kind of escape, no door, no windows or even any walls. Leaning to look to the side slightly she even wondered if there were any floors.

The memory of hands around her shoulders brought her back for a moment. Raising her hand to her shoulders, Mei gently rested her hand on her collar bone, wondering if the Junker was hiding somewhere in the shadows where she couldn't see him.

Almost as if the thought had conjured him, a pair of glowing golden eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness.

"Ahh…" Mei felt a tingle spread across her body as Junkrat's voice seemed to whisper directly into her ear. "There you are love, you weren't hiding from me now were you?"

Junkrat stepped out of the shadows, his eyes staring down at her hungrily as a large, sharp toothed smile spread across his face. Very slowly he came towards the foot of the bed, bringing his hands up together in front of him to push the curtains aside, holding them in place against the posts of the bed, standing so Mei could see all of him.

Mei's eyes traveled from his pale blonde hair, noticing the tiny flames that sat on the tips before traveling down his body, trying her hardest not to meet his eyes. She couldn't help but gasp a little as her gaze worked its way down his lean, muscular torso before stopping at his hips. She noticed he was no longer wearing his usual tattered shorts and that he now wore a long pair of black silk pajama pants. The right leg of his pyjamas had been rolled up, clearly showing the metal and wood of his prosthetic leg. Another small gasp escaped her lips as she noticed the growing bulge seated at his front.

Mei's eyes snapped up quickly to Junkrat's own as he let out a small, primal purr, clearly enjoying how much she was admiring his body. His long tongue snaked out to lick across his lips slowly as his gold burning eyes ran up and down the length of her body, flicking quickly from her feet to her thighs, then up to her breasts before landing on Mei's own soft brown eyes. Junkrat bit his bottom lip, bringing his hand up to half hang on the top rod of the bed as he let out a low growl, still staring at her.

"Strewth…" Junkrat leaned forward slightly while his own eyes darted back and forth trying to take all of her in; speaking breathily as his left hand slowly crept down his chest before resting on the hem of his pants. "Fuck… you are so… damn… beautiful…"

Mei felt the same tingling from before intensify as her hands bunched up the satin sheets beneath her fingers. A breath caught in her throat and she swallowed, gazing straight into Junkrat's eyes as he stared at her intensely. Mei could feel the heat rising through her, making her heart race and flooding her body, noticing it was the most intense between her legs. She fought the urge to wriggle on the bed, whimpering slightly, still staring at the Junker.

Junkrat gave his lips another lick as he knelt down on the bed, slowly taking one of her legs and kissing her from her ankle all the way up to her knee. His eyes never left Mei's as he travelled up her leg painfully slowly. Mei gasped, biting her lip as she felt Junkrat's hand slide slowly up her thigh as he continued to press kisses onto her skin. As he climbed higher, he hitched the silk of her nightdress up slightly to lay more kisses on her thigh, using his tongue to trace little circles as his fingers did the same on her other thigh. Junkrat let his tongue lazily drape on her skin as he stared into her eyes, pulling the silk further up to reveal the lace underwear she now wore. Mei whimpered again, fighting the urge to entangle her fingers in Junkrat's hair as he very slowly positioned his face over her loins. Giving her a hungry smile, he very gently let his tongue trace the rest of the way up the inside of her thigh, stopped at the hem of her panties.

Junkrat let out a low chuckle as he felt Mei's muscles tighten as another more urgent whimper escaped her lips as she stared down at him in absolute shock. How was he making her feel like this? Why did she suddenly feel like she'd been set on fire? Mei bit her bottom lip again, trying to straighten her glasses but her hands were shaking far too much. She gave up and left them slightly askew, bringing her hand quickly back to grab onto the sheets as she fought the urge to reach out to touch the Junker.

Almost as if he could feel the need growing in her, Junkrat leaned back slightly, pulling away from Mei's thighs and from where the heat was now gnawing at her from between her legs. He gave her an almost cruel, hungry smirk as he slowly slid his body up hers, pressing himself into her as he climbed higher, making sure to rub his chest up the silk of her gown. Mei couldn't take her eyes off Junkrat as her breathing became more ragged, desperately hoping he wouldn't notice how aroused he was making her.

Mei couldn't help letting out a small moan as Junkrat continued to work his way up her body, stopping only to bring his left hand up to run along her side before cupping one of her breasts over the silky fabric of her nightdress. Lust poured from Junkrat's eyes as he stared at her chest, visibly swallowing before returning his gaze up to Mei's face. Very gently Junkrat started to squeeze his hand, gently massaging her breast before he leaned closer, planting tiny, warm kisses along the exposed skin of her cleavage. He resumed his climb, dragging his kisses up her chest to Mei's neck where he briefly lingered to trace more spirals and swirls with his tongue. She could feel the slight chill of metal from his leg as Junkrat brushed against her own, supporting his weight on his mechanical arm. Mei arched her back to get closer to him as he leaned on her, pressing herself against his body as he gently nipped and kissed at her neck. She was still fighting the urge to wrap her hands around him, to drag her nails down his back.

Mei struggled with herself as she felt his hot skin even through her nightdress. Her mind felt like a twisted mess of desire and confusion. Where had all these feelings suddenly come from? It was Junkrat! Tall, irritating, loud Junkrat. Panting slightly Mei forced herself to look at him. This couldn't really be happening… could it?

A loud, involuntary moan escaped her lips as Junkrat suddenly took his hand from her breast to slide it under her ass, squeezing it gently as he pulled her closer to him, pressing his cock against her. Mei could feel how hard he'd gotten through the thin fabric of his pants and once more could feel her heart beat start to race. Junkrat gently laid her back down on the bed and used his knees to push her legs apart to settle between them, pressing himself against her. Their eyes locked on one another and Mei could feel Junkrat's breathing start to become ragged.

"Oh love…" He moaned as pure need and desire filled his face. Mei was terribly aware that he was still pressing himself against her, gently rubbing his bulge against her crotch. "Strewth… you have no idea what you do to me… how much I want you… Fuck… I need you so bad."

Junkrat swooped down on her, his lips only inches from hers, stopping just close enough that Mei could feel his breath on her mouth. Mei bit her lip again, her entire body trembling as she looked up at into his eyes. She wanted desperately for him to be closer to her. It was almost torture to feel him so close and yet it was still too far away.

"Oh Jamison" Closing her eyes, Mei moaned and leant up, hungrily seeking his lips.

Something wasn't right. Mei had almost completely sat up now, still desperately seeking Junkrat's lips but they should have been right there. Giving up on her fight to keep her hands off the Junker she reached out, trying to find him, trying to feel his warmth again but only found air. Mei felt the urgency rise in her as she moved a little too quickly, hands outstretched, reaching towards Junkrat.

It was then that she fell off her bed onto the plush carpet of her floor. Sitting up in shock Mei blinked, looking around the darkness of her bedroom. Her breathing was still ragged and the urgent sensation of need between her legs was throbbing painfully as Mei gradually became to realize it had all been a dream. She swallowed, trying to regain her composure but she felt so close to screaming, so frustrated and so confused as to just why it had been Junkrat who had visited her in her dreams in such an intimate way.

From behind her curtains Mei could see the sun just starting to shine. Figuring it must still be quite early in the morning she decided she may as well just go back to bed and was just about to climb beneath the sheets when her phone let out a sharp ring. Mei screamed at the sudden noise, still worked up from her dream and threw herself against the bed head, staring at her phone in horror. She let out a small, raspy giggle, shaking her head as she picked it up, sliding her finger across the screen before raising it to her ear.

"H-hello?" Mei swallowed again as her voice broke before speaking again, "Hello?"

"Mei?" Winston's voice spoke to her quietly from the other end. "I'm sorry to wake you so early and I feel terrible for asking this but…"

Winston slowly trailed off, going quiet.

"Winston?" Mei asked slowly.

"Could you please watch the Junkers again tomorrow?"

Warmth suddenly enveloped Mei's face again as she sat staring at nothing for a moment, swallowing as she felt her heart and stomach do a small flip.

"Sure Winston…" Mei replied as images of Junkrat in nothing but black silk pajama pants entered her mind. "I can watch the Junkers tomorrow."


End file.
